White Lips, Pale Face
by tripleloopx
Summary: "She's so pale now. More pale then you are. Obviously that's saying something." Rated for mentions of Drug Use and because I'm paraniod.


_**AN: So this idea came to me while at work and has been on my mind ever since. Lyrics from 'The A Team' by the amazing Ed Sheeran. **_

_**As always, I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the lyrics.**_

* * *

><p><em>ite lips, pale face<br>Breathing in snowflakes  
>Burnt lungs, sour taste<br>Light's gone, day's end  
>Struggling to pay rent<br>Long nights, strange men_

"She's so pale now. More pale then you are. Obviously that's saying something."

"Shut up Blaise."

"Look at her Draco. She doesn't even look the same. Why couldn't she just come to me? When mama kicked the bucket I got the family fortune. She should have come to me. She slept with different guys every night to pay rent for Merlin's sake. She's my sister Draco. FUCK."

"Calm down mate. She's okay now."

"But she was so smart. There were so many options for her out there. She could have been anything she wanted to be. She was wasting away for ages. I didn't even notice."

"You had your own shit going on. You knocked Ginny up and had to tell her five older brothers. And it wasn't like she came to visit you very often. They said she uh… Worked her magic just down the road from your house. Don't beat yourself up about it."

_And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries  
>And they scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us_

"Shit, did you hear that chick? She's from a rehab centre. My baby sister was on drugs. _Drugs _Draco. And she ran away from the people that were trying to help her. She was in so much pain from having to do Merlin knows what to Merlin knows how many men that she had to be high. Stoned off her face."

"Blaise you can rant to me. You know that. Just let it out. The tears in your eyes are an odd sight. Yell at me. Pretend I'm her."

"No."

"Zabini, fuck, just do something. You're sitting here mopping like a fucking Hufflepuff. Come on, let's go outside and get some fresh air."

_Cos we're just under the upperhand  
>And go mad for a couple grams<br>And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland<br>Or sells love to another man  
>It's too cold outside<br>For angels to fly  
>Angels to fly<em>

"I just want my sister back. That girl over there isn't the girl I helped bring up. She's only 18. She doesn't deserve this. She was such a good girl. Such a sweet angel. How would you feel if your daughter felt like she had to do this Draco? How would you and Hermione cope? I was practically the only male figure in her life. I changed her nappies. I bathed her. I fed her. She was the only person I had to talk to at home."

"If it was my daughter in this position… I would be just as lost as you are."

"Exactly. You'd be lost and angry and sad and confused all at the same time. Us Slytherins aren't used to this many emotions. It feels like my head will explode."

_And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries  
>And they scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us  
>Cos we're just under the upperhand<br>And go mad for a couple grams  
>And she don't wanna go outside tonight<br>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
>Or sells love to another man<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<br>An angel will die  
>Covered in white<br>Closed eye  
>And hoping for a better life<br>This time, we'll fade out tonight  
>Straight down the line<em>

"She could've had such a bright future Draco. I was supposed to walk her down the aisle. She would look so good in white, with her tan skin and bright eyes. Did she dream of her wedding day? Did she dream of children? Didn't she want a better life?"

_And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries  
>They scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us  
>And we're all under the upperhand<br>Go mad for a couple grams  
>And we don't wanna go outside tonight<br>And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
>Or sell love to another man<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<br>Angels to fly  
>To fly, fly<br>For Angles to fly to fly to fly  
>For Angels to die<em>

"Rest easy my baby sister. I love you. I'll see you when it's my turn."


End file.
